Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 1
| Series = Bloodshot Salvation | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A BLOCKBUSTER NEW ONGOING SERIES! From New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (BLOODSHOT REBORN, Moon Knight) and extraordinary artists Lewis LaRosa (BLOODSHOT REBORN) & Mico Suayan (BLOODSHOT REBORN), a bloody and vengeful new era for Bloodshot begins this September as Ray Garrison escapes his violent past to build the one thing he never thought he’d earn: a family. But when a hateful secret from his true love’s past threatens their fragile peace, Bloodshot will be forced to run headlong into a barrage of blood, bullets, and broken bones for a revenge-fueled assault that will have crushing consequences for those he holds most dear… His sacrifice will be her salvation. Now: In the arms of his beloved girlfriend Magic, Bloodshot has finally found hope for the future…in the form of the couple’s unborn child. But when Magic’s estranged family – a cruel and sadistic clan of homegrown criminals – re-emerge to lay claim to their lost daughter, Bloodshot will be pushed back to the brink of madness, mayhem, and warfare… Soon: Eight years from today, Bloodshot’s daughter has inherited her father’s incredible abilities. Hunted by a high-tech kill squad called Omen, Jessie must hone her powers…and learn how to survive before the world is swallowed whole by the darkness that now pervades America… The Book of Revenge Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * ** * Project Rising Spirit * Other Characters: * Al * U.S. Government Locations: * Colorado * * * Items: * Bazooka * Guns Vehicles: * Black limousine * Pickup truck Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A, Gold, 2nd) ** Variants: (B), & ©, & (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: (1:20), (1:50), & (1:250 Brushed Metal) ** Exclusives: & (Atomic), (Baltimore), (Bearshot/NYCC), (Bulletproof), (Cloud), (Comics Dungeon), (Double Header), (Larry's), (MGH), (Mile High), (NC Comic Con), (NYCC), Fernando Dagnino (Podcast), Kenneth Rocafort (SDCC Retailer), (Stoney Creek) ** Store Logo Exclusives: , Hero's Vault, Stadium Comics, * Editors: (Assistant), (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Bloodshot Salvation #1 contains the following extra material: * Designing Salvation: Scarred Man & Jessie; * Commentary by (colorist) Brian Reber on working with (artist) Mico Suayan; * Cover Commentary by Dave Johnson (about the 1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Page in Process: Scripts, pencils, and inks for pages 3 & 4; * Salvation in Design: Tom Muller talks logo and trade dress. Notes * At some point Magic tells Ray "Al, the man I was with when you found me in Colorado", however, back in this man was called Mike/Mikey. * In the Pre-Order Edition Tom Muller is credited for the creation of the Bloodshot Salvation logo. * For 1 copy of the Brushed Metal variant cover retailers had to order 250 copies of regular covers (A & B) or 250 copies of their own store/retailer exclusive variant cover. * The "NC Comic Con 2017 Exclusive Cover" variant features artist Megan Hutchison's live painting demonstration during Valiant Entertainment’s appearance at the Vans Warped Tour in Pomona, California on August 8th, 2017. Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:BSS 001 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg|'Cover A' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 001 COVER-B PALOSZ.jpg|'Cover B (Villains)' by Monika Palosz BSS 001 COVER-C GIORELLO.jpg|'Cover C (Battle Damaged)' by Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez BSS PRE-ORDER 001 COVER BODENHEIM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSS 001 VARIANT INTERLOCKING SMALLWOOD.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Greg Smallwood BSS 001 VARIANT ICON JOHNSON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Bloodshot Icon Cover' by Dave Johnson BSS 001 VARIANT METAL SUAYAN.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Cover' by Mico Suayan & Brian Reber BSS 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Edition Cover' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 001 COVER SECOND-PRINT.jpg|'Second Printing' Retailer Exclusives BSS 001 VARIANT ATOMIC.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover' by Andres Guinaldo & Pete Pantazis BSS 001 BCC KITSON.jpg|'Baltimore Comic-Con Exclusive Cover' by Barry Kitson BSS 001 BEARSHOT NYCC.jpg|'Bearshot/NYCC Exclusive Cover' by Build-A-Bear Workshop BSS 001 VARIANT BULLETPROOF.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Exclusive Cover' by Oscar Jimenez BSS 001 VARIANT CLOUD.jpg|'Cloud City Exclusive Cover' by Daniel Govar BSS 001 VARIANT PODCAST.jpg|'Collecting Valiant Podcast Exclusive Cover' by Fernando Dagnino BSS 001 VARIANT DUNGEON.jpg|'Comics Dungeon Exclusive Cover' by Robert Tritthardt BSS 001 VARIANT DH.jpg|'Double Header Games & Comics Exclusive Cover' by Timothy Lim BSS 001 VARIANT LARRYS.jpg|'Larry's Comics Exclusive Cover' by Bob Layton after John Romita Jr. BSS 001 VARIANT MILE-HIGH.jpg|'Mile High Comics Exclusive Cover' by Fernando Dagnino BSS 001 VARIANT MGH.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by Jenevieve Broomall BSS_001 NCCC-VARIANT WARPEDTOUR.jpg|'NC Comic-Con 2017 Exclusive Cover' by Megan Hutchison (see Notes) BSS 001 VARIANT NYCC.jpg|'NYCC Exclusive Cover' by Soo Lee BSS 001 SDCC-RETAILER-EDITION.jpg|'SDCC Retailer Edition' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 001 VARIANT STONEY.jpg|'Stoney Creek Exclusive Cover' by Thony Silas Store Logo Retailer Exclusives BSS 001 VARIANT HEROS VAULT.jpg|'Hero's Vault's Retailer Exclusive "Store Logo" Cover' BSS 001 VARIANT STADIUM.jpg|'Stadium Comics's Retailer Exclusive "Store Logo" Cover' Textless Cover Art BSS 001 COVER-A ROCAFORT-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 001 VARIANT ATOMIC GUINALDO-TL.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover Textless' by Andres Guinaldo & Pete Pantazis BSS 001 VARIANT CLOUD-TL.jpg|'Cloud City Exclusive Cover Textless' by Daniel Govar BSS 001 VARIANT STONEY-TL.jpg|'Stoney Creek Exclusive Cover Textless' by Thony Silas Interlocking Cover The textless "1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover" (issues #1-3 & 5) by Greg Smallwood: Promotional Art Previews (b/w) BSS 001 bw 001.jpg BSS 001 bw 002.jpg BSS 001 bw 003.jpg BSS 001 bw 004.jpg BSS 001 bw 005.jpg BSS 001 bw 006.jpg BSS 001 bw 007.jpg BSS 001 bw 008.jpg Previews (colored) BSS 001 colored 001.jpg BSS 001 colored 002.jpg BSS 001 colored 003.jpg BSS 001 colored 004.jpg BSS 001 colored 005.jpg BSS 001 colored 006.jpg BSS 001 colored 007.jpg BSS 001 colored 008.jpg Previews (lettered) BSS 001 lettered 001.jpg BSS 001 lettered 002.jpg BSS 001 lettered 003.jpg BSS 001 lettered 004.jpg BSS 001 lettered 005.jpg Project "Bearshot" BSS 001 BEARSHOT NYCC.jpg|'Bearshot/NYCC Exclusive Cover' by Build-A-Bear Workshop BSS 001 BEARSHOT NYCC-1.jpg|'Project "Bearshot"' BSS 001 BEARSHOT NYCC-2.jpg|'Bearshot Close-Up' Related References External links Category:Missing Cover Image